poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Made it to the Realm of Light and New Guardians of Lights
They went of the Secret place and they saw the Crest, Keyblade and Sword Robin: Is that what you're looking for? Kai: Yes, it's just the one we're looking for. Robotbot: Robotboy think is it. Conker: The Keyblade, Sword and crest of the dark realm. Luffy: Keyblade, Sword and Crest of Darkness. Kai grab the Sword, Conker grab the Keyblade and Robotboy grab the Crest Conker: Well, we got those. Now it's time for us to take 2 Paths. Nami: What you say? Robotboy: Two Path, the first one will take you to the realm of light and be safe there. The second one will take you to another world and meet the Keyblade Wielder, who can save the people who are connected to him. Usopp: Well then, if you're going to take the second one. We'll take the first one. Kai: Actually, Usopp. We take the first one. You and your friends will take the second one. Chopper: Huh? Then a Light appeared, and they saw two path in two directions Robotboy: There it is. Brook: Is this it? Kai: Yes, Brook. The Left side will take you to the Realm of Light. And the Right side will take you to another world and meet the Keyblade Wielder. And then you'll become the Guardian of Light. Zoro: What's that? Robotboy: Guardians of Light are Warriors who can protect the Light from Darkness. And now, we have to go on our separate way. Sanji: I wonder if we could see Ace the Bunny Again? Conker: There are more heroes like him, Sanji. Sanji: Yeah. But Luffy doesn't want to become a hero. He said 'I like heroes, but I just don't want to become one. Look, say there's a Chunk of meat. Pirates will have a banquet and eat it! But heroes will share it with other people. I want all the meat!" That's what he said. Conker: I guess he has to stick as Pirate. Franky: Look! They saw the Thousands Sunny Luffy: Our Ship! Let's go! Then Swarm of Heartless appeared and it's heading to the Thousands Sunny to destroy it Luffy: Oh no! They are going to save the Thousands Sunny from the Heartless, so they chained them up Conker: Guys! Luffy: Get out of here now! Nami: Leave us now! Kai: No! Robotboy: We can't leave you! Then the Heartless got themselves free and take the Strawhat Pirates and they heading to the Thousands Sunny, Kai, Robotboy and Conker look so shock to see that the Strawhat Pirates has been taken away from the Heartless Kai, Robotboy, Conker: GUYS!! Then the Heartless take the Ship away and head to the Realm of Light and disappear, so then, Luffy and his crew are fighting the Heartless on their ship Zoro: The battle for the Realm of Light... is not over. Usopp: Thanks to Kai, Robotboy, Conker and our friends. We know what at stake. Nami: We're not afraid, we will face the long Darkness. Franky: The Next time someone is in trouble. Sanji: We'll be there. Brook: A light to cut through all the shadows. Chopper: We will be in their Wayfinder. Robin: And One day, we will see our friends again. Luffy: We are the Strawhat Pirates. All: And that's a Promise. Meanwhile Robotboy: They're gone... Kai: Holy cow. Conker: Come on, let's go. They went off to the Realm of Light Meanwhile Strawhat Crew are lying down on their ship look at the Star, because their ship is floating in Space Luffy: Whoa. They saw a Shooting Star and many Stars Luffy: The Stars are out, Ace... Sabo... just me again. And then they saw many Light Sphere's and they know that they finally Found their way out of the Realm of Darkness Luffy: Is that? Finally, we found our way out. Then the Ship disappeared with them All: May our hearts be our guiding key. Luffy: You'll know where we go. After they, they arrived in this world's and this is Olympic Coliseum, Six Black Hooden ￼Person saw the Gummi Ship, the train and the Thousands Sunny coming to this world, and they removed their Hood. And it was Dogmon and his friends, and they smile to see the Strawhat Pirates finally found their way out from the Realm of Darkness Dogmon: You can help them as the new Guardians of Light. Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts (Three Stories) Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3